Finding Happiness
by Nintai-Tenshi
Summary: “ You broke me. Destroyed me.” Sakura whispers silently, raising her head to stare at the moon once more. “ But even so, Sasuke, I can’t not love you. Why is that?” read and review please. Rated t for later on.
1. Chapter 1

_And there you stand opened heart--opened doors  
full of life with the world that's wanting more.  
But I can see when the lights start to fade,  
the day is done and your smile has gone away._

_Let me raise you up.  
Let me be your love._

_May I hold you  
as you fall to sleep,  
when the world is closing in  
and you can't breathe.  
May I love you.  
May I be your shield.  
When no one can be found  
may I lay you down._

_All I want is to keep you safe from the cold...  
to give you all that your heart needs the most._

_Let me raise you up  
Let me be your love_

_[chorus]  
May I hold you (hold you)  
as you fall to sleep.  
When the world is closing in  
and you can't breathe,  
may I love you. (love you)  
May I be your shield.  
When no one can be found,  
may I lay you down._

_[bridge]  
All that's made me (made me)  
Is all worth trading (worth trading)  
just to have one moment with you.  
So I will let go (will let go)  
all that I know (that I know)  
knowing that you're here with me._

_For your love is changing me._

_[chorus]  
May I hold you  
as you fall to sleep.  
When the world is closing in  
and you can't breathe,  
may I love you.  
May I be your shield.  
when no one can be found  
may I lay you down _

* * *

Pink hair flew softly in the wind, as the young women stood outside, gazing at the moon. Thinking to herself, _it's been five years. Seven years since the day _**he **_left. Since the day my heart fell into pieces. _ Why did life have to go so horribly wrong for her? She didn't do nothing wrong to anyone. She helps people, she's kind, she loves. So why can't she be _loved _by the one person who can repair her broken heart?

Why did everybody but her get what she wanted? Why did she have to pretend to be happy? Why did _he _have to be gone?

Silently watching the moon, Sakura sighed, as a crying feeling overcame her. She wanted to cry, but she wouldn't. " You broke me. Destroyed me." Sakura whispers silently, raising her head to stare at the moon once more. " But even so, Sasuke, I can't not love you. Why is that?" Talking to herself now, people probably thought she is metal. Insane. Which she even believes herself anymore.

" Are you ever going to return to _your _home? Naruto-Sama wont punish you to badly. I mean you are like his brother. He could never hurt you. But I guess you could, couldn't you? You have hurt us more then we let on."

It bothered her, why couldn't she hate him? Why couldn't she despise him? _Because you love him. _She really does love him, doesn't she? She loves him enough that she could never hate him. But why couldn't he love her? Was she that annoying to him? Or was it because she is weak? Did he fall for that red haired girl that Sakura saved. No because he would have returned to the village then, now wouldn't he? Since Karin is in the village. Karin's a respected Kahona ninja, a chunin. So why won the return?

_Because Itachi worked for Kahona and destroyed the Uchiha clan. _

Of coarse, he wants revenge. That's all he ever wants. But what about Sakura? Doesn't she get a happy ending? She was forced to watch all of her friends get theirs.

Naruto became hokage at the age of seventeen, married Hinata at the age of eighteen, and now their about to have there first baby soon.

Ino is now married to Sai, every since five months ago, she's also seven months pregnant. Sai is Anbu now, and he owns his own art school. Ino now fully works at the Flower shop.

Shikamaru married to beautiful Temari of Suna, even know they fight a lot, you can tell there completely in love. Shikamaru and Temari are both Kahona Jonin, and they visit Suna every two weeks.

Neji married Tenten, and both are Anbu ninjas.

Choji owns a restaurant, and is Jonin, While Kiba is with Karin, not married as of yet, but there together.

Shino is even with someone, Hana, Kiba's older sister.

So why doesn't Sakura get to be happy?

_Because you fell in love with the enemy. Unrequited love. _

Forcing her gaze off the gorgeous moon, Sakura turned to leave, the wind making a cold chill run up her spine.

_I just want to keep you safe. Hold you always. To see you actually smile, to watch you be happy. Sasuke, why can't you give me that opportunity? Why can't you give me the opportunity to be by your side, if not forever, then for a little while. Why? Why can't you?_

Her soft footsteps leaving prints in the snow, as she walk slowly home. She doesn't want to go home. She doesn't want to be alone.

Is it bad to wish for someone to hold you tight? Well that's her wish. She wants to feel loved, and be able to give that certain Uchiha as much as she can offer. And she can offer every bit of herself to him. She would give him anything, as long as he asked for it.

_I'm pathetic. _

**I can't get over you.**

_**Why?**_

Opening the brown door to her small apartment, she cried. Not for Sasuke, for herself…

* * *

In a different part of Kahona, the Hokage frowned.

" I didn't expect to ever see you here again. Why'd you come back now, after all these years?" Naruto asked, his blue eyes showing pain, as his wife, Hinata stood in the door way, smiling softly, cradling her swollen stomach.

" I figured, I couldn't stay away for ever, now could I?" Was the sarcastic reply on the tall male standing there, arms crossed, a smirked on his beautiful face.

Then suddenly the Hokage smiled, widely. " Well Teme, lets see what kind of punishment I will give you, shall we?"

"Hn."

" Ah, c'mon Sasuke-Teme you've been gone a long time, you at least deserve punishment, don't you?" Naruto asked laughing, loudly.

" Naruto-sama, I'm very sorry to disturbed you, but-" The shy Hinata tried to talk to her husband, but he busted out, " Hinata-Chan what are you doing here? It's late!" Sighing to herself she walked over to Naruto's desk, glancing at the Uchiha.

Sasuke glanced at the young women, noticing she's pregnant, and she has the same wedding ring as the Dobe had on. Smirking to himself he watched the blond interact with the young women. Life in Kahona is going to be fun.

* * *

Around five in the morning the young medic, showered, brushed her teeth, got dressed for work, and stepped out of her lonely apartment.

Watching children run and play, Sakura took notice that they have no worries at all. Not one. Either do the clouds. Oh, how she wish she was one. To be able to float in the sky, with no worries.

But alas Sakura's life could never be so peaceful, could it? No never. As that is said, a Anbu popped up right in front of Sakura. Sakura frowned, a knowing feeling washed through her. She knew that she was going to be late for work. Again.

" Sakura-Chan, sorry but Naruto-Sama wants to speak with you." Tenten's voice says to her, Sakura nods her head, and turns toward the Hokages office. Suddenly wishing she would have brought Tylenol, because knowing Naruto, he's going to give her one hell of a head ache.

Walking into the Hokages office, Sakura spotted Hinata seating down in a comfy looking seat, drinking what looks like a smoothie, and Naruto in his Hokage seat, babbling on to Hinata, or to himself. Hinata spotted her first, and she smiled, and waved shyly. " Hello Sakura-Chan you look lovely today." Hinata said politely like always. " You look well also." Sakura says, smiling at Hinata, as Hinata blushes slightly, maybe because memories pop back into her head? Who knows?

" Sakura-Chan you made it right on time! There's a first time for everything!" Naruto says, laughing crazily. Sakura frowns, looking out the window. " I'm going to be late for work. So hurry up." Sakura hisses out. Naruto flinches, knowing how bad his Pink haired friends temper is. " That's no way to talk to your Hokage." Kakashi says, popping up right next to Sakura. All Sakura does his roll her emerald eyes. " Well I guess reading porn in front of a pregnant women in off limits to then." Sakura says, snatching Kakashi's Ichi Ichi paradise book from him, and tossing in out the window. Kakashi screams loudly, then glares at Sakura.

" How could you do that to me? I thought you loved me like a father?" Kakashi chibi cried, pointing accusingly at Sakura. Sakura only shrugged. " Love doesn't equal porn." Naruto snickered, but coughed to gain Sakura's attention.

Glaring at the annoying Hokage, Sakura then felt another person presence. Her eyes widened for a moment, but then she regained her composure. " Naruto-Sama I really don't want to be late for work, so may I please be excused from this pointless meeting." Sakura asked sweetly, preying Naruto would let her. He didn't say anything, so she turned around stepping toward the door.

" Wait! Sakura-Chan , Sasu-" " Do you think I care if Sasuke is back or not?" Sakura says interrupting Naruto. Her eyes closed shut.

Naruto's eyes widen, as he whispered Sakura's name. Sakura keep her eyes closed, she didn't want to cry. So she wouldn't, at least not here, not now.

" I'll take my leave now." She says, opening her sad emerald eyes, glancing over to the dark corner where to Sasuke Uchiha stood, leaning against the wall, staring at her, frowning. Walking out, she slammed the door shut, leaning against it, burying her head into her heads, as on tear slipped down her face.

" What's wrong with her Kakashi?" Sakura heard Naruto ask through the door. Kakashi doesn't say anything, but everyone except Sasuke and Naruto is thinking, _He's broke her heart so much that theirs nothing left._

Standing up straight, Sakura wiped the tear off her face, and started walking toward the hospital. Wanting nothing more then to turn around and run into Sasuke's arms. But Sakura knows that Sasuke would only push her away even more. So why should she try? She shouldn't should she?

* * *

Back in the Hokages office a certain Uchiha was frowning at how the pink haired female reacted. " She's sure changed." Sasuke mumbled, but the others heard him, and nodded in agreement. But somewhere in Sasuke's heart he wanted Sakura to start crying and run to him. Now why would _he _want _that?_

* * *

**I was thinking of just stopping it. But I'll let you tell me if I should finish this fic.**

I do not own the characters or the song

Song is Trading yesterday's may I

REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE


	2. Excited?

Back in the Hokages office a certain Uchiha was frowning at how the pink haired female reacted. " She's sure changed." Sasuke mumbled, but the others heard him, and nodded in agreement. But somewhere in Sasuke's heart he wanted Sakura to start crying and run to him. Now why would _he _want _that?_

* * *

_Because he loves her_

_And she loves him……_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_And they both know it._


	3. Dream

Chapter 2: Tonight

_Preview: " let me stay with you tonight, Sasuke, just for tonight" _

**Hope you enjoy. Thanks for all who reviewed my first chapter. 3**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

_I could change the currents of our livesTo make the river flow where it's run dryTo be a prodigal of father timeThen I would see you tonightIf I could find the years that went awayDestroying all the cruelty of fateI must believe that love could find a wayTonightLonely finds meOne day you will comeBut I'll wait for love's sakeOne day to me, loveIf I could see beyond the here and nowIf you could hear me calling you somehowIf I could know that love is reaching outTo find you with me tonightThen hope could make these promises come trueBeyond what I could say, what love can doWith every moment leading me to you tonightLonely finds meOne day you will comeBut I'll wait for love's sakeOne day to me, loveI will stay forever here to wait for your loveIf I could change the currents of our livesTo make the river flow where it's run dryTo be a prodigal of father timeThen I would see you tonightLonely finds meOne day you will comeBut I'll wait for love's sakeOne day to me, loveLonely finds meOne day you will comeBut I'll wait for love's sakeOne day to me, loveOne day to me, loveOne day to me, love_

* * *

_Her heart wont make it much longer without you. _

For some unknown reason, for he did not know why, that keep popping into his head. Maybe it's because he's here in this hospital bed? Hell, how was he suppose to know he was internal bleeding? Because all the sudden he just started coughing up blood, and fainted in the Hokages office. Then he woke up in this damn Hospital.

But he knows somewhere deep down why that saying keeps popping up in his head. He just doesn't want to look for it. Nor does he _really _care. Or does he? Damn it, he doesn't know which he finds really _annoying. _Kind of like that beautiful pink haired women that annoys the hell out of him. Maybe it's show how connected to her? No, she seems to despise him, or at least, is what he thinks.

He didn't even know why his heart speed up with Sakura walked into the Hokages office. He didn't no why it heart to see her go either. How utterly annoying. More like stupid. Yeah that is it, stupid.

**He is stupid **is more like it. Sasuke Uchiha is stupid. And he knows it. Well he'll never admit it though, because his pride it to big.

The creaked, but he didn't look. For as of right now, he is irritated. Then he hears a feminine sigh. Turning his head around, his eyes widened just the tiniest bit, but he regains his composer quickly. There stood Sakura Haruno staring at him, in a short white skirt, a pink shirt, and a Drs coat.

" Hey." Was Sakura perfect reply. Of coarse she felt like a moron. A jerk. But she wouldn't let him know that, well at least not now.

" Hello." Sakura didn't even expect him to give her his infamous 'Hn' but she got a proper 'hello'

Blushing, she turned her head away. She was a complete jerk to him, and yet he is being _nice. _

Sakura had to admit, Sasuke looked extremely edible. Gorgeous. His hair is slightly longer then it was when she last saw him, when he nearly tried to kill her. His grew more muscular over the years too. He was still pale, but now it was a tannish pale. Absolutely beautiful.

Sakura walked over to the table where Sasuke's chart laid. Picking it up, she scanned over it. Slowly. Smiling to herself, she glanced at Sasuke, to see he was looking at her, with one eyebrow quirked upwards. " You. Sasuke Uchiha are very idiotic. But I can't actually blame you for not knowing you had internal bleeding. But I can blame the person who healed you, because they suck." Sakura said, trying to make some kind of conversation. Sasuke only glared, making Sakura wonder if he tried healing himself. Which to Sakura it was a very amusing thought.

" Well we got the bleeding to stop, but you'll be admitted for at least three days top. If you stomach starts hurting, stinging, tell us admittedly. Because your wound may reopen." With that said, Sakura sighed lightly, seeing Sasuke's eyes soften the slightest bit. " How are you?"

Glancing at the Uchiha, Sakura shook her head, for Sasuke is confusing her to no end. " Well I am perfectly fine. Except that maybe just a tiny bit overworked, other then that, perfectly okay." In Sasuke's opinion, Sakura's voice cracked the slightest bit when she said that. Which automatically told him she was lying, but of coarse Sasuke didn't say anything about it. " That's nice." Awkward. Thought Sakura. Sasuke starting Conversation is just to weird, but at least he's talking, right? _At least he's alive, and close to me. _

" Well. How about you? Are you well? Besides the fact that your in the hospital bed?"

She really didn't expect him to say anything. But what surprised her the most was the he, Sasuke Uchiha, chuckled. Loudly.

Sakura smiled to herself again. Maybe Sasuke changed? _Maybe, just maybe I might have a chance._

" Sakura."

Glancing over to Sasuke, Sakura's eyes widen, he looked so, so hurt. The his wound reopen? " What's wrong?" She asked quickly, worriedly. He was looking straight at her, eyes full of pain. Being memorized by his unique beautiful, she couldn't look away. Her face heated up, just a little bit though, but with her paleness she knew she saw it. Then suddenly his head snapped toward the window. Sakura's eyes clouded with confusion. What was that? She couldn't move when he was staring at her. A thousand butterflies went through her body. Fluttering up her throat making it where she couldn't speak.

Sasuke?" Not knowing if he will answer or not, Sakura walked around toward the window side so she could face him. He looked at her a moment, thinking of something, something that upset him, Sakura concluded. But then he spoke, " I'm fine." But his voice cracked, but oddly Sakura didn't push the matter any further.

Going back around, Sakura sat down in the seat, looking out the window Sasuke was currently looking at. The moon was full tonight, just like the night Sasuke left. " Aren't you going to leave?" Sasuke didn't look at her when he said this, but Sakura knew he was frowning. " No, Naruto-Sama gave me orders to stay with you tonight." her tiny voice said. She was afraid. She didn't want him to yell at her, ever again.

" Let me stay with you Sasuke, just for tonight." Sakura whispered, and somehow to Sasuke that thought didn't sound so bad, _how about every night? _Of coarse Sasuke didn't say that out loud, nor did he mean to think it. " Tonight." He agreed, but his voice sounded different, loving maybe, which shocked Sakura. But she smiled, " Tonight." Just tonight. She'll get to spend a whole night with him. It may sound stalkerish but she'll finally get to see how Sasuke sleeps.

Everything was quite for quite some time. Sasuke didn't move, he just looked outside, watching the stars. It's been about three hours, and no one's said a word. _how annoying, _Sasuke thought. He liked how quite it was, but this wasn't Sakura, she wasn't the quite type. Even being gone so many years, Sasuke knows her. Glancing at her, his eyes soften more then they should have, and his heart soared, which caused a beeping noise on the monitor. Sasuke turned it off though. Standing up, and walking toward the sleeping girl, who looked so peaceful. _Like a angle_, Sasuke concluded.

Picking up her small frame, he placed her in his bed, which in his opinion, as big enough for two. Even know there going to be squished together. But he couldn't let her sleep on that chair, now could he?

No, no he could not.

Laying down right next to the sleeping women, he couldn't help but feel at home.

Like no one could touch him, or her, no, never her. Because he would kill whoever tried to harm her, even if he didn't know why. He would protect her. Always.

* * *

_

* * *

_

*Sakura's dream*

_Sakura ran. That's all she could do. Her chakra was draining, slowly, but it was still draining. " damn the Chakra chains." Sakura cursed under her breath as Rogue ninja ran after her. She knew she was going to die, she just knew it. She's strong though, extremely strong. Then why is she being so, so weak? _

" **Because your afraid to try." **_A voice told Sakura. " Try what." She screamed, stopping in a meadow. Looking around, she noticed that the sound ninja vanished. 'where could they gone to?' Sakura wondered. But her mind was more preoccupied on what the voice said. What in the world is she afraid to try of? _

_Then all off the sudden she spotted a young girl. Crying. Looking around she noticed she was in the village. Kahona. Looking back at the young girl, her eyes widened. The young girl had short, choppy pink hair, and a wide forehead. This young girl was her._

_To shocked for words, Sakura watched. A young prissy girl, who Sakura remembered as Ami, walked over to her. " Hey forehead. Look at you. Your just u-g-l-y." Ami's squeaky voice said, making young and older Sakura flinch. " Shut up Ami!" Young Sakura hissed, but then Ami started kicking her, soon more girls followed suit. Suddenly a fierce, " Stop it!" was heard, everyone's head, included older Sakura looked around to the new comer. Ami's eyes widen. " S-Sasuke-kun!" She squeaked out. While older Sakura's eyes widened because a older version of Sasuke, around her age. The one who's suppose to be in the hospital bed asleep, is standing behind mini Sasuke, staring right at her. Confused Sakura turns her head back to her younger self, who was weakly trying to stand on her feet. Ami and the others tried kicking her again, but mini Sasuke stopped them, growling. " Leave, now." He hissed. Ami and her friends got all teary eyed, and ran away, while mini Sasuke walked up to young Sakura. " Not hit me please!" She yelled, cover her eyes, as mini Sasuke sighed, bending down. " I'm not going to hit you." _

_Sakura heard her younger version sniff and ask, " You not." But she turned her head to see older Sasuke right next to her. " What's going on?" Sakura asked him, and Sasuke only shrugged. " Who knows." Well that was real helpful. Looking back at their younger selves, Sakura smiled. " Of coarse not pinky." Younger Sasuke says, poking her younger self's forehead. Younger her blushed, angrily. " H-hey! My names not pinky, chicken butt, it's Sakura!" Younger Sasuke glared. " Oh really, well your hair is pink! And my names Sasuke! Not chicken butt!" Sasuke yelled. Then her younger version froze, smiling widely. Younger Sasuke frowned. " Hey why are you smiling like that?" he asked, completely confused until she said, " Because you saved me. So your like my knight in shining armor. And I'm the princess. So now, you have to kiss me." Heat flooding both children's face, Sasuke asked, " Why do I have to do _**that?**_" Younger Sakura looked ready to chock. " Have you never read the story books? When a knight saves a princess he has to kiss her, it's a rule. Are ever body has to obey the rules." Sakura says in a matter of factices tone. Then all of the sudden little Sasuke reaches up and peaks Sakura on the cheek, both blushing madly. " T-there." He says. Then little Sakura tripped. Or went weak kneed. But falling backwards, younger Sasuke tried to grab her, but fell also. Right onto Sakura. Lips crashing. Jumping back quickly, both of their eyes as wide as a golf ball. They hear a females voice. " Sasuke-Chan how cute!" Both Sasuke's and Sakura's turn there head, only to see a women, who strongly resembled Sasuke. Who Sakura remembered to be Mikoto Uchiha. Older Sasuke flinched, and out of reflex, Sakura grabbed his hand, squeezing it tight. She felt Sasuke's eyes on her, but she didn't look at him, she continued looking at there younger selves._

" _Is this your girlfriend? Oh she's so cute! She has pink hair! Oh I'd have pink haired grand babies. How cute!" Mikoto gushed. Watching the younger children blush. Older Sakura blushed too, and unknown to Sakura, so didn't Sasuke. " What's your name sweetie?" Mikoto asked younger Sakura, who's face was blood red. " Uh, Sakura, Sakura Haruno miss." Mikoto giggled. " Aw your so cute! Sasuke you choose well!" _

_Both children where as red as a tomato. " Mother what are you doing?" A young man's voice. Sakura squeezes Sasuke's hand tighter as Sasuke stiffens in realization of who the young man is. Itachi Uchiha. " Oh look Itachi, Sasuke has a girlfriend! Isn't she adorable?" Itachi rolled his eyes, but agreed. _

_Then all of the sudden the scenery changed, and Sakura was back in the meadow, but Sasuke was with her. " Sasuke-Kun!" She yelled looking at the chakra bracelets that now suddenly reappeared on her wrist. Sasuke looked down, shocked that she called him Sasuke-kun, but then gritted his teeth. Damn. Suddenly. Rogue Ninja appeared everywhere. Attacking. Sakura didn't know weather this was a dream or reality. All she knew is that she is going to die, somewhere. In her dream or in real life. Getting sliced by a kunai and shuriken flying everywhere. One sliced Sakura's flesh, and to her it sure the hell felt real. Gasping in pain, she clutched her arm. _

_Then Sasuke steps in front of her, guarding her petite body, while Sasuke took blows. To say Sakura was shocked is a understatement. His head turned toward her, smirking. " Annoying." _

_Everything changes, once again. But now she's standing near a waterfall. Sasuke still in front of her. Looking around Sakura decides this place is beautiful. The sun is shining on the water fall giving it a beautiful glint. _

" _Sakura." she hears Sasuke's voice. Turning her head toward him, she freezes. His face is so close to her. If she moved a inch there lips would be touching. "S-Sasuke-Kun what are you doing?" To late. Sasuke's lips press softly against hers. _

* * *

Naruto poV.

Walking toward Sasuke-temes hospital room, I frown. Sakura better be in there. " Naruto-Kun!" Stopping I turn and a smile reaches my face. Hinata came to stand next to me, with Kakashi right behind her. " I heard Sasuke was admitted, so I came to check on him. Hinata wanted to tag along." Kakashi says, as I nod, taking Hinata's hand into mind.

Stepping into the room, everyone freezes at the sight before us. There laying in the hospital bed is Sakura, and Sasuke. No there not just laying there, Sakura is laying on Sasuke's chest, and **he **has his arm wrapped around **her**!

I hear Kakashi chuckle. " Well don't they look cute." he stated, as Hinata giggles. Then Sakura stirrers. But doesn't wake up. " Mm Sasuke-Kun what are you mmMmm." Sakura whispers in her sleep. And my eyes Holy. Shit.

What is sweet little innocent Sakura-Chan dreaming? And why is she dreaming of Sasuke-Teme? Wait. Why are they in the bed together? Oh dear, I feel for Teme's life when Sakura wakes up.._____________________________________________________________________________________

**Well this Chapter sucks. Seriously. It does. Well at least I tried. **

**L **

**Oh, at least I wrote it, haha.**

**Song is by Trading Yesterday. **

**3 them !!!! All there songs just remind me of SasuSaku. **

**Review please and I might make chapter 3. **

-

-

-

-

**Sasuke: why am I paired with Sakura?**

**Nintai: Because I said so, got a problem with it?**

**Sasuke: Yes. I. Just. Tired. To. Kill. Her. In. The. Manga. **

**Nintai: SoOoOoOoOo I still love SaSuSaKu! **

**Never gonna give you up**

**Never going to let you down**

**Lalalala**

**Sakura: *sweat drops* Well. That's something to say.**

**Sasuke: *glares* Hn.**

**Sakura: *backs away* Sasuke… **

**Nintai: Never gonna give you up, yeah. UH HUH, Never gonna let you down. **

**Naruto: Why is she singing that?Sasuke&Sakura: *shrugs***

**Naruto: Hey! Nintai! Why are you singing that?Nintai: BECAUSE! I'm never going give SasuSaku up, and I'm never going to let them down, meaning I'm going to stick with SasuSaku forever. WITH IT.**

**SasuSaku: ……..**

**Naruto: Review so Hinata and I can make bunches of babies!!!**

**Hinata: *blush* y-yeah, r-review p-p-please *faints***

**Naruto: HIIINNNNATAAAAAA!!!! NOOOOOO!!!**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
